Bet Me
by mosylu
Summary: How hard could it possibly be for Cisco and Caitlin to keep their hands off each other at Star Labs? Don't answer that. Silly established Killervibe smut.


Written for Legends of Super Flarrow Smut Week 2016

* * *

The whole ridiculous bet was really Joe's fault.

That was Cisco's opinion, anyway, and he was sticking to it.

"Can't you keep your hands off each other for ten minutes?" Joe asked in exasperation, one day at Star Labs.

Caitlin hastily removed her hand from Cisco's ass, a blush sneaking up her face. "Sorry," she said.

He eyed them like a disappointed homeroom teacher and rolled his eyes. "Worse than my kids," he muttered to no one.

"He's right, actually," Caitlin said later, when they were alone. "I'm sure he and everybody else feel really awkward when we're all handsy with each other. Especially when it's like the other day, when my shirt was misbuttoned. Barry blushed so hard I'm surprised he didn't spontaneously combust."

"I guess," Cisco said. "But he and Iris are worse sometimes."

"Which is why we should understand. And it's not very professional."

"Oh, right, that's a pressing concern of ours at all times in this lab."

"I'm being serious!"

He caught her hand. "Awww, I know. But it's seriously hard for me to resist you. You're just so pretty." He kissed her. "And so sexy." His other hand skimmed over her hip. "And just, like, _right there,_ being my pretty sexy girlfriend all day long."

"Mmm," she sighed, cupping her hand over the back of his neck the way he liked. "And you're right there being my adorable sexy boyfriend. All day long."

"It's one of my skills. I put it on my resume." He kissed her again, pulling her close, and she ran her soft hand down his back, settling it on his ass. She sure liked his ass. Hell, he wasn't complaining.

After some enjoyable minutes, she pulled away with a gasp. "See, this is what I'm talking about."

"Possibly," he conceded.

"We need to tone it down, Cisco."

"Well, I can if you can," he said, shaking his rumpled hair back into place. His ass and his hair, it was like she was magnetically drawn to them. He couldn't blame her.

"What do you - " She looked adorably indignant. "Of course I can!"

"Who was just squeezing my butt like an orange? Cuz that wasn't me."

She narrowed her eyes. "Well, I certainly wasn't the one with a hand up my shirt."

"Okay, you know what? I'll make you a bet."

"A bet? Are you serious?"

"Sure. I'll keep my hands off you, you keep your hands off me, the first person to crack loses."

"What, always?"

Oh god, not always. He'd lose in like a day. An hour. "No, we can get as frisky as we want off the clock, but since you're so concerned about professionalism, it's hands-off while we're at Star Labs."

"Or on Star Labs business," she added.

Aw, man, closed that loophole. "Or on Star Labs business," he agreed.

"Starting now?"

He toyed with one of her buttons. "How about ten minutes from now?"

She swayed closer to him. "I'll settle for fifteen."

* * *

Cisco thought one of them (meaning she) would crack by the end of the first day. Actually, they both managed pretty well for a couple of days (even if they did jump each other like weasels in heat the minute they got to one of their homes). Managed well enough that the others noticed.

Joe looked between them with concern crinkling his brow. "You guys okay? You two have a fight or something?"

"We're fine, Joe," Caitlin said. "Absolutely fine. No fight."

He didn't look like he believed them.

"Just taking your advice, man," Cisco told him.

"Uh, my advice?"

"About acting more professional," Caitlin said.

"Keeping it PG in the lab," Cisco added.

"Really?" Barry smirked at them both. "How long are you going to be able to keep that up, huh?" Iris had her hand over her mouth, muffling her laughter.

"Well, we made it interesting."

Joe's face cracked into his huge, delighted grin. "You bet on this? What do you win?"

They looked at each other. "Huh," Cisco said. "I don't think we worked that out."

"TBD, I guess," Caitlin said.

"Satisfaction," Cisco said. "Of knowing you have the most self-control."

She narrowed her eyes at him, then tossed her hair and turned to the others. "Honestly, the bet is just some silliness. We're adults. We're more than capable of restraint."

"Mmhm," Joe said. "Sure, I can tell that." His phone rang, and he left the cortex to answer it.

Barry looked at Cisco. "You really think you can keep this up?"

"Oh, easy peasy," Cisco said.

"No problem whatsoever," Caitlin chirped. "Barry? Come over here, I've got a test I want to run."

When Barry had gone off to get his finger stuck or his heart listened to or whatever, Iris leaned toward Cisco. "Easy peasy?" she murmured. "Really?"

"No," Cisco said. "I'm going out of my mind. She's demonic. You see what that woman is wearing?"

Iris looked over her shoulder. "A … sweater dress?"

"Yeah," Cisco growled, staring at the way the fine emerald-green knit clung to Caitlin's curves. "She's just playing dirty now."

"Mmmm," Iris said. "And you're wearing jeans that showcase your rear and a t-shirt that shows off your arms because they were, what, the most comfortable things you had clean?"

"Fight fire with fire," Cisco said, and pulled his goggles down.

* * *

In retrospect, it was kind of amazing that it took him four whole days to figure out the loophole she hadn't closed.

They were eating lunch in the break room, because Caitlin was waiting on some test results and Cisco had to let his welds cure and hey, if there were gyros and french fries and tzatziki sauce, you didn't let that sit around to get cold.

She was eating french fries one by one, closing her red-painted mouth around each stick of starchy potato goodness, leaving little smears of grease on her lips.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

She smirked and licked her lips. Slowly.

God, the woman was genuinely evil. Like, he didn't know it was possible to eat french fries sexily, especially when she'd dipped them in mayonnaise, (yes, mayonnaise, _weirdo_ ).

Serve her right if he -

Huh.

Hang on.

Could he?

Yeah. Yeah, he sure could.

He made a little flicking motion with his finger, and she went still, her eyes flying wide open. "Cisco."

"Mmmm?"

"Is that you?"

He smirked. "Whaddya think?"

"That's not fair."

He twitched his finger, and the feather-soft vibe switched from one nipple to another.

"Ciscooooooooo …" she said in a warning voice that quivered like an aspen leaf.

"I'm not actually touching you," he pointed out. "Physically."

If there was any better incentive for gaining incredibly fine-grained control of your vibrational superpowers than getting your girlfriend all hot and squirmy from three feet away, Cisco didn't know what it was.

"That's a technicality and you know it."

"It's a loophole and I'm exploiting it." Another twitch of his finger, and it dropped down between her legs. She gasped. A soft flush spilled up her cheeks, and her breath panted through her parted lips.

He grinned. The vibrations he was sending her way weren't strong enough to get her anywhere, especially if he kept moving it around, but it was enough to key her up and keep her there.

She clutched the table as he moved back up to her nipples, flicking back and forth and switching sides randomly enough that she couldn't predict the pattern, and every often dropping down to her clit again to make her squeak.

She pushed herself up out of her chair, and for a moment he thought she was going to bolt for the cortex. But she stalked around the table, her eyes intent.

Yessssssss. Victory was almost his.

She stopped about a foot away. Six inches if she shifted her weight. If he moved his hand, he could grope her thigh.

"I'm really impressed," she said.

"That's the idea."

"I mean, that you're stopping yourself from touching me."

"Self-control." Under the table, where she couldn't see, he grabbed one wrist with the other hand to keep them both where they belonged.

"Oh, I know, but you're so tactile. You love getting your hands on my skin." She ran her fingers down the deep, loose, foldy collar of her shirt, which dipped down between her breasts in a narrow V.

"Uh," he said. In revenge, he focused his vibe right on her clit.

She clutched the edge of the table and rocked her hips subtly back against it, biting her bottom lip. "It must be so difficult," she gasped, squeezing her knees together. "Knowing I'm wet and panting and so close to you, and you still can't touch me if you don't want to lose the bet."

"Not cool," he breathed.

"I'm not actually touching you," she purred.

He squirmed in his chair. His pants were getting tighter by the second, and he felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. He retaliated by giving her clit one flick of vibration, hard.

"Guh!" she gasped. When she'd caught her breath, she said, "I suppose that was because you can't stop thinking about how my pussy feels. Around your cock. Hot and wet and - unh - snug. Just perfect."

He scrambled out of his chair and jumped behind it so he at least had that barrier to just straight up lunging for her. "I can keep this up all day, you know." He sounded like he'd been gargling gravel.

"Really?" she asked, her voice high and breathless. "Because it's enjoyable for me, if torturous. But you - " She looked him up and down, eyes lingering at his straining zipper. "Are you telling me this is really a replacement for my - my legs wrapped around your hips, and - " She gasped when he flicked her hard again. "And my breasts in your hands and - oh god - "

He shoved the chair aside and grabbed her, and she was grabbing right back.

Her laughter rang in his ears as they stumbled toward the break room couch. They were scrambling to unzip, shove up, and pull down their clothes as they crashed down onto the cushions, legs tangled. She kissed him hard, lots of tongue, just a hint of teeth, and he moaned into her mouth as his fingers found the wetness between her thighs. She moaned back, pushing her hips up into his hand.

"This shirt," he told her, skimming his lips along the inner swell of her breast. "This fucking shirt."

"You like it?"

"It's been making me crazy for four hours and thirty-five minutes." He tugged at the neckline, something she called a shawl collar or a cowl neck or some fashionable thing, he didn't know. The important thing was how easily he could pull it aside to reveal one of the cups of her bra, and how easily he could pull that aside and get his mouth on her pretty pink nipple and make her sigh.

"Mmm - God, Cisco, please, go get something and _fuck me."_

He scrambled for the little packet in the pocket of his cargo pants.

"You have a condom?" she asked, half-enraged, half-delighted, as he tore the packet open and rolled it on. "Already? You planned this?"

"No, I was planning to do you in the car after work," he admitted.

"Parking lot still counts under the terms of the bet," she said. "You'd've lost."

"When did we decide this?"

"There's nothing to decide! It's Star Labs property. It has no trespassing signs!"

"Are you gonna argue the terms of a bet you already lost or are you gonna let me fuck you?"

" _You_ lost," she said, but hooked her leg over his hip, giving him her best come-hither smile with smeared lipstick.

He came hither, pressing into her slick heat with a sigh of gratitude. She moaned, her lips parting, eyes fluttering half-shut.

She'd been right. Her pussy was perfect inside, clasping around his cock as he fucked into her. Her legs were perfect, locked around his hips. Her mouth was perfect, sucking at his neck, pressing kisses to his skin, smiling against his mouth. Her breasts in his hands were perfect, round and soft with tight little nipples that he flicked and made her whimper. Her hands were perfect, palms smooth against his back, short fingernails digging into his skin for that little bright spark of pain that made him grunt and give one last hard thrust of his hips before everything exploded into white shards.

When he came back to himself, she was arching up into him, her head pressed back into the couch cushions, her mouth wet and open in a long gasp before she shuddered into satisfaction.

They held each other, sighing and breathing little _mmmmms._

"So what do I get?" she murmured after awhile, combing her fingers through the ends of his hair.

"Think you got it," he muttered into her neck.

She giggled. "No, I mean for winning the bet."

"Excuse me? I won the bet."

"Did not."

"You reached for me first."

"No way, you."

"Nuh-uh."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

FINIS


End file.
